


I lead a life of crime

by exbex



Series: Dirty Deeds [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bondage, Con Artists, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: More adventures of Kent "Sex Toy" Parson, and his con-men boyfriends/owners. Swoops has returned from a long absence. Kent is going to need to start eating his Wheaties.





	I lead a life of crime

Kent wakes up to the sound of voices. Two familiar, and one new. He opens his eyes halfway, moves slowly. Someone, probably Tater, pulled his shoes off as he slept. He stretches a bit, swings his feet to the floor, and pads down the hall to the kitchen.

There’s a new one. Tall, dark-haired, grey tee stretched across his chest, snapback backwards.

Kent wonders if he should’ve brushed his teeth.

New guy takes one look at him, then swings his head toward Snowy. “You replaced me?” 

“Partly,” Snowy replies, slapping one hand on New Guy’s chest before turning toward the refrigerator. 

“Fast,” Tater pipes in. He looks just a little comical, perched on the counter, wearing jean shorts. “Can be charming.”

“Can deep throat.” Snowy emerges with a bottle of water. “And take it in the ass at the same time.”

New Guy’s gaze returns to Kent, and this time he looks him up and down like Kent is a perfectly seared filet mignon.

**

Swoops is even weirder than Tater and Snowy.

Earlier, he’d presented Kent with a meticulously gift-wrapped box. Kent had opened it, with Swoops staring at him the entire time.

It’s one of those leather jock straps with an anal plug. How the hell do conmen find a way to acquire sex toys when they’re constantly on the move?

“I know you’re gonna have me wear this, but this is, uh, actually a gift for yourself.”

“No shit,” Swoops replies, and his eyes light up. His hat is skewed to the side. He looks like an idiot. He looks almost endearing. Kent has been running jobs with this crew for far too long.

“So why did you wrap it?”

Swoops shrugs. “I was hoping you’d look a little more nervous. Or surprised. Or something.”

“I’ve been working for Tater and Snowy for eight months.”

Swoops adjusts his hat and flashes a grin. “Whatever. Use lots of lube.”

**

“I hope you’re not wearing that stupid hat.” Kent wiggles his wrists and ankles. He’s tied almost taut to the bed, and he can’t move his head comfortably enough to glance back at Swoops.

“You’ve got bigger worries. Literally.”

Kent rolls his eyes, but as he feels the bed dip beneath him, he gasps a little as he feels something thick and hard rubbing against his ass.

There’s a low chuckle. “You look like you’re made for cock.” And suddenly Kent’s being filled and stretched, with hands gripping his hips, thumbs pressing small circles.

“If you scream for me, I won’t draw it out.”

Swoops, as it turns out, is a liar.

Kent’s exhausted when Swoops finally pulls out. He can feel sweat pooling in the small of his back, feel it dripping down from his hairline.

“Hey,” Swoops is whispering. And, damn him, he doesn’t even sound tired. “I’ll get you off in the shower, kay? But you gotta get up.”

The water is hot, almost too hot, just like Kent likes it. “If you scream for me, I’ll draw it out,” Swoops murmurs right in Kent’s ear as he strokes Kent’s cock with one soap-slicked hand.

Kent whimpers, afterwards, as Swoops carefully inserts a fresh, lube-slicked plug into him. “You know Tater likes sloppy seconds,” he says as he curls up behind Kent on the bed. “Well, sloppy thirds. Spoon. Power nap. Another round.”

“Where do you get the energy?”

“Mostly from the fact that you can’t do anything about it.” Kent can hear the yawn in Swoops’ voice. “I’ll talk Snowy into putting some eye-liner on and giving you one of his reward blow jobs.”

Swoops has just a bit of stubble, and he smells like apples. Kent thinks of the green candies he’s always sucking, the way he winks when he catches Kent looking.

He leans in. Swoops makes a contented hum.


End file.
